


wet dream

by hunted



Series: Original Works [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex (Implied), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Monster sex, Monsters, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Other, Paralysis, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Short, Somnophilia, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Unspecified Monster Anatomy, Virginity, i see people bookmarking this series with hilarious tags, it's either gonna be vanilla and fluffy, or dark and really really fucked up, trans porn by trans author, you should probably expect this shit from me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: I wrote this instead of updating already-existing works...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Monster
Series: Original Works [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> All warnings are tagged. The trans man is penetrated in his front hole, and I briefly use the c-word to refer to his anatomy, so if that will trigger your dysphoria, please do not read on. If you want to learn more about writing trans men, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404). If you want a fic involving a top trans man, please see [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478392/chapters/53711617), [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837), [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185226), and [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857451/chapters/54631726). Thank you!

He remembered going to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. He remembered scrolling through memes and endless, meaningless, shitty posts before finally becoming exhausted enough to chuck his phone away from the bed. He remembered thinking about work, about studying, about money, and about all the other stressful things which messed with his head. He remembered thinking about therapy, and that he really ought to book an appointment with his psych soon. He remembered the sun setting, warm orange filtering through his blinds, the city settling down into tired rest. A midweek slump.

He remembered a normal night.

Now he lay on his back, eyes open, but unseeing. His gaze was glassy and unfocussed, lashes dipping down low, a hypnotised helplessness in his slack features. His lips were parted, mouth hanging open, mind staggering between unconsciousness and the precipice of waking. He knew something was happening to him, but he didn’t know what.

He had been asleep. Then, as he slowly woke, sensations had assaulted his murky mind. The world was slowly moving. In bursts, in thrusts. He heard himself breathing hard, every exhale tinged with a whimper, as though he was crying. Panic sparked, hot and icy, in his chest. One of his hands hung off the side of the bed, fingers limply curled. His wrist swung, loose and jostled in sleep. The bedframe creaked, his sleeping body tugged down the bed, only to be shoved immediately back. It happened again. And again. And again. _Creak, creak, creak._

He was being fucked.

A wave of hair slipped across his brow and fell before his eyes, but he couldn’t reach up a hand to brush it away. The world was blurry and barely real, the corners of the room bleeding into space, colours thick and too vivid to understand. Everything had a dreamlike consistency, as though this were a slippery reality he couldn't stand unwaveringly in. Trying to focus on details was like trying to clasp his hands around smoke.

“Wh… What…”

His mumbling was almost incoherent, nearly indistinguishable. His tongue was thick and heavy, his lips numb. He could feel something long, wide, and slippery moving in and out of him. His knees were held up in the air, the fragile skin of his inner thighs exposed, legs parted. He thought human hands were holding him at first, but there were too many for that to be possible. Palms and long, wet fingers tugged him onto brutal, deep thrusts. They touched his belly. His waist. Above his calves and across his thighs, unyielding grips encircled him, making any feeble struggles useless.

“Stop…”

He gasped the word, yet his cheeks were burning with an intoxicated flush, his eyes fluttering open and closed as the violation continued.

To his shame, he heard himself give a wailing, broken, _“uuuh!”_ The thing inside him slammed so deep. He’d never been fucked before. It slammed against some wall of flesh inside him, its own slickness mixing with his, squelches erupting in his belly as it forced itself forward. He panted, trying to move his arms, to no avail. The pit of his stomach was burning, a boiling wave of arousal he'd never before experienced. Hearing himself moan like this was exciting and scary all at once. He hadn't known he was capable of such sounds. The cacophony of it, of his own voice and the _slap, slap, slap_ of penetration, filled the room. He tried to arch his hips away from the cock that repeatedly shoved inside him, but couldn't. He felt a body slamming up against him, the front of a groin.

"S... Stop..."

He thought that, maybe, someone had broken in. Had they come here to rob him? Had they decided to take something else, too? Take him, here, in his bedroom? Was this a burglar, claiming his prize? Forcing his dick inside the unwilling inhabitant? But, no. He'd never had a cock inside him before, but this felt wrong. It was too long, too girthy, too rapid in its inward thrusting. There was something animalistic about it, something almost mechanical in its pace. It fucked him like it could go forever. It held him still with countless hands, molesting and rubbing him, yanking him about.

“Please… Pl- uh, uh, _uh_ \- Please… stop…”

He heard something from above him. It sounded like the deep, reverberating rumbles of a lion, moving right through him, shivering all the way down to his bones. But it was weird, it was almost a trill too; an electronic pulse. He heard himself whimper, a broken hush of breath as one single, horrifying thought occurred to him, properly slicing through the listlessness of a drugged brain.

_What’s fucking me?_

The thing seemed to move closer to him, undulating now. He sensed a mass, a largeness looming above him. He couldn’t see. It was all so confusing. It fucked into him faster, as if it could taste his fear, taste his helpless realisation that the thing wasn't _human._

“Uh, uh- uh, n- no, _uh,”_

He felt so open. So wet and hollowed out, body making way for the long, hot insertion that moved inside his cunt. He tried to speak, but could manage little more than a gurgled, weak protest.

There was another noise, another excited growl. The thing sounded hungry, sounded eager. The _slap, slap, slap_ grew faster and faster, and he heard a clatter as his bedside lamp tumbled onto the floor.

“No, n- _uh, no, no!”_

It seemed to shriek, screaming like a victorious warlord, shoving forward one last time. A gush of liquid burst inside the boy, filling him up. He spasmed on the bed, gasping, eyes still glassy and unfocussed. He was impregnated.

Then he was asleep.


End file.
